


She's Not What You Think

by UmamiPills



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmamiPills/pseuds/UmamiPills
Summary: Bartender University AUAlex and Maggie go to the same University. Alex took a gap year to work at their campus bar. Maggie is a new student. What could go wrong?





	1. Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Never done a multichapter and still a pretty new writer. If there are any misinformations about how University or bars work, my bad. I will forever love Sanvers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bartender University AU
> 
> Alex and Maggie go to the same University. Alex took a gap year to work at their campus bar. Maggie is a new student. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never done a multichapter and still a pretty new writer. If there are any misinformations about how University or bars work, my bad. I will forever love Sanvers.

"Alexandra, why are you doing this?!!!" Alex pulled the phone away from her ear as she heard her mom's yell through the speaker.

"What do you mean mom, I'm just taking a gap year and getting a job. This won't affect my future at all and--"

"Yes it will! I've already accepted that you take a year off, but now you want to waste it! You could take this time to get an internship at the National City Hospital or even do some volunteering. But instead you've decided on becoming a bartender? How is that going to help your future at all? You can't add that to your CV or even use it as a reference!" She could almost picture the smoke coming out of her mother's ears because of her anger.

"Mom, I'm twenty years old. I'm already in advance in my program. I want to have fun! All my friends are living their best lives now and all I do is memorize textbook after textbook. I don't want to waste these years focusing on the career I'm going to have for the next four decades. I can worry about that later."

"Fine, Alexandra. You never seem to listen to your mother even when all I want is the best for you. Just make sure Kara is well taken care of and go over your notes once in while so you dont forget anything!"

"Ok, Mom. You know Kara isn't a little girl anymore. She can take care of herself." She pinched her nose, hoping this conversation will be done soon.

"Alright, I love you and tell that to your sister, too. Please think about what you're about to do before you regret it."

"Ok, mom. Love you, too. Bye." Alex hung up with a loud sigh and fell back on the couch.

She didn't think her mom would take the news that she got a job as a bartender well, but she didn't expect an angry phone call five seconds after she sent the email.

Truth be told, she's wanted to become a bartender for quite some time now. She has perfect control of her hands and memorizing the recipes for a bunch of drinks is child's play compared to the medical textbooks she needed to remember for her exams. Also, it helps that the National City University on-campus bar was short-staffed and bartending was a perfect way to meet new people.

~~~~~3 months later~~~~~

"Hey Alex! Get us our regulars!"

Alex smiled as she heard the voice of her friend. It was only seven o'clock and the bar was already buzzing with college students. "They're already made, guys. I was just waiting for you to come." Alex handed James, Winn and Lucy their drinks.

"Thanks." Winn sipped his Pineapple Express. "How do you always remember everyone's drink?"

"That, Winn, is the secret to having good business. Happy customers equals happy bar. Look", they all turned towards the entrance. "Lena just walked in. She always orders a Dirty Shirley." Alex was speaking as she was making the drink.

As Lena sat down at one of the stools, Alex put the glass in front of her and put the cherry on top. "One Dirty Shirley." She flashed her a smile and a wink.

"Why thank you, bartender. Keep doing that and you'll get a wonderful tip." Lena said while taking a sip of her drink.

"You've been working here for 3 months. How do you not have a girlfriend yet?" Lucy said while crunching her ice. "If you smile at everyone like that, it's bound to get you a few numbers."

"Yeah, I get them, but no one's ever really caught my eye. And plus, once they're drunk, they start babbling about all their problems." Alex scrunched her nose up. "And let me tell you, not always a turn-on." 

They all laughed and took a sip of their drinks.

"Anyway, ever since you started working here, customers have at least doubled so you're doing something right." 

"Thanks James." She shrugged." I do what I can." She said while wiping the counter. "Also, I really like it here. It's exactly the fun I was hoping for and I get great tips."

"Yeah, it also helps that so many..." Alex zoned out from what Lena was saying as a brown-haired girl she's never seen before walked through the door in a leather jacket.

She watched as mystery girl wandered around and finally settled in a booth, looking at the menu on the table. "Alex, Alex, hey Earth to bartender--" 

Alex got snapped back to reality when she saw Lena wave her hand in front of her face. "Yeah, I'm here. W-what were you saying?" She blinked a few times and discretely looked in mystery girl's direction while Lena was talking.

"I was saying that there's also a lot of pretty girls that come in every night who talk to you."

"They talk to her because they have to. She's the bartender!" 

"Shut up, Lucy. Alex has got game. Remember that one time she got that girl's number in under--"

Alex spaced-out again as Lucy and Lena bantered back and forth. She was subconsciously cleaning glasses, but her focus was on the mystery girl in booth #6. Her wavy brown hair framed her face perfectly and her leather jacket fit her so well, as if it was made just for her. Her eyes were squinted as she was still reading the menu. Suddenly, Alex was staring into light brown eyes and she almost dropped the glass she was holding. She heard a faint laugh come from the object of her attention.

"Woah there, Danvers. What's gotten into you!? You're never this distracted." 

"It's nothing, Winn. I just didn't get much sleep yesterday is all." She faked a yawn.

However, Lucy was staring at Alex intensely and she looked behind her to whatever could have been in Alex's line of sight. 

The moment she turned around, she realized what had been distracting her. "Ohhh noooo, Danvers. That girl over there is out of the question." 

"What are you talking about? What girl? There is no girl." Alex's rambling gave her terrible lie away and she saw that the girl went back to looking at the menu again.

"Um, you mean girl in booth #6? She's cute. You know her?" James said leaning on the bar top as everyone was now looking at that booth.

"Ok, say I was looking at her. Which I wasn't, why is she out of the question?" Alex sounded way too interested for someone who claimed she wasn't. 

"I'll tell you why." Everyone leaned closer to Lucy. "That right there is Maggie Sawyer."

"Wait what??! That's Maggie Sawyer?" Lena said looking back at the person they were talking about.

"Who's that?" Winn and James said at the same time. 

"Yeah is she known for something?" Alex asked even more confused than before.

"You could say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticism is always welcome. Tell me what you think. Stay cool.


	2. You've Gotta Be Kidding Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we find out what this mystery girl is known for. It might not be as innocent as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I do already have the storyline thought out, but if you have things you want to see added to the story, put them down in the comments and I'll check them out.

"You know what. From what I heard, I was expecting her to be more butch. This is a surprise."

"Yeah, when I first saw her, she didnt really fit the image I had of her either."

"Guys! You still didn't tell us who she is!" Alex raised her voice at Lena and Lucy as she was getting impatient.

"Hey! Over here! Get me five shots of tequila."

"Wait a second, Brandon. Go ask Mike." Alex ignored one of the customers, too invested in this new topic.

"Well, first off. Your gaydar is getting better because she is as gay as they come. And naturally, as I know basically everything about everyone in the queer community at NCU, she didn't escape me." Lucy said looking smug. "So she's in the same program as Vasquez, criminology and law, which is ironic becau--"

"I still don't see a reason why she's off lim--"

"Let me finish, Alex!" Lucy said cutting her off. Alex shut her mouth and huffed.

"And she has a looooong list of exes, like longer than mine." Lucy said, pointing at herself.

"That's her big secret? She's a player? I can handle a player." Alex pffed and threw a rag over her shoulder. "And anyway, it's not like I'm interested or anything."

"Yeah, sure Jan." Lena said looking at Alex over her glass. "That isn't the worse part though."

"Yeah, she got expelled from the University of Gotham because, get this, she set the dorm rooms on fire!" Lucy almost yelled the last word.

"Keep it down!" Alex whisper yelled, glancing at Maggie and turning back to Lucy with an incredulous expression. "She was the one that caused the fire we saw on the news? A kid got so severely burned, he was wheel-chair bound!"

"That's insane! Why is she not incarcerated? What's she doing at our Uni?" Winn said, eyes wide and gripping his glass.

"If this is true, why didn't she get arrested?" James added, but more composed.

"The reason why she didn't was because no one really saw her on the crime scene and no evidence leads back to her. Also, it helped that she had an alibi."

"Really, Lucy? This is the most far-fetched rumour I've ever heard and I'm a bartender." Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't believe everything people say. I mean she totally doesn't look like a crazy pyromaniac."

"Yeah, but look at this image taken on the night of the crime. Lena, search up any article about this event." Lena found one and put her phone on the counter in front of them. Alex, James and Winn all leaned over to read: "Who is the mysterious arsonist?" Alex snorted at the ridiculous title and scrolled down and saw the image. It was dark, but you could clearly see a figure in the middle of the frame staring straight at the camera. It was blurry and the person was in the middle of running away. 

"Don't tell me this doesn't look like the girl you've been staring at." Lucy zoomed in on the picture.

Alex squinted at the dark image then looked back at booth #6, but it was empty. 

"Hey, can I get two mojitos and two beers, please?" A voice came from beside the group directed at Alex. She turned around so fast that she suspected she just whiplashed her head. Staring right at her again were those light brown eyes.

"I am so sorry, c-can you repeat that please?" Alex said trying to push away the phone and her friends, hoping Maggie didn't see what they were looking at and stuttering because of their proximity.

Maggie chuckled and half a dimple peaked out, which caused Alex to stare straight at the cute indent in her cheek. "I asked for two mojitos and two beers, please." She repeated, as her smile remained on her face.

"Oh yes, coming right up." Alex slipped back into bartender mode and placed two beers on the counter. Then she smoothly added all the ingredients into two glasses for the mojitos. She placed a mint leaf on top of the last one and pushed it towards Maggie with a smile and a wink. 

"Jeez, why does she never listen? Does she not get that this girl is bad news?" Lucy whispered to the group as they saw the scene unfold in front of them.

"She's not flirting or anything, that's just how she is with every woman she serves." 

"Ok, sure Jimmie. You can think that, but she is definitely developing a crush on the new girl and I am not gonna have her breaking our Danvers' heart."

"You don't even know this girl. You know nothing about her!"

"I know enough."

"But they're just ru--"

"And rumours are usually based on truth." By this point, Lucy was glaring daggers at Maggie, but the latter was too focused on the person in front of her.

"Thank you so much for the drinks..." 

"Alex." She put her hand out for Maggie to shake. "And you're M--" She cut herself off before saying her name, not wanting Maggie to get suspicious that she was just talking about her. "My customer. You are my customer named..."

"Maggie." The brown-haired girl chuckled again at the awkward introduction and reached her hand out to shake Alex's.

"You sure drink a lot for someone your size. Not that I'm judging or anything. I'm just making an observation." Alex said, mentally beating herself for saying something so stupid.

"Oh umm, these aren't just for me. Two of these are for--"

"Hey baby." Alex heard an unfamiliar voice right before she watched a red-haired woman wrap her arms around Maggie and kiss her temple.

"Hey!" Maggie smiled at the newcomer and pecked her on the lips. She looked back at Alex, placed a couple of bills on the counter and grabbed two of the drinks. "Thank you so much for these." 

Alex watched as the other lady smiled at her and grabbed the other two, following Maggie to booth #6. She kept on staring as they sipped their drinks and tangled their fingers together above the table. She sighed and turned back to her friends.

"Tough luck, Alex." Lena said reaching over to squeeze her arm. 

"Shoulda known she already found herself a girl in National City." Lucy said, still glaring at Maggie.

"Quit it, Lucy. I barely even know her. It's whatever." Alex answered with a frown and a wave of her hand.

"Hey, one pitcher of Rickard's Red!"

"Coming right up!" Alex yelled as she turned to her new customer, focused on work again.

"It totally isn't whatever. She's already got it bad hasn't she?" James said as he watched Alex smile at the person she was giving the pitcher to, but lose it the moment they turned around.

"All we can do now is hope she gets over her just as quick." Winn sighed, leaning on his arm on the counter.

Meanwhile, Alex looked back at Maggie laughing, dimples fully out, at something the other girl said. "God, she is so beautiful." She thought to herself and went back to serving drinks.

"Yeah let's hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, put any suggestions down below and I'll consider them. Stay cool.


	3. Close, But Not Close Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie get a little closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this story. I was super sick and buried under exams, but hopefully this slightly longer chapter will make up for some of it.

For the next couple of weeks, Maggie came to the bar regularly every Friday night at around 7pm, sometimes accompanied by that redhead girlfriend of hers, sometimes without. Always with a leather jacket, never without. Not that Alex noticed any of these things or actively looked for her when 7 o’clock rolled around every Friday evening.

Tonight was no exception, as once again Alex spotted a blur of luscious brown hair come through the entrance, and started making her mojito right away. They have gotten pretty accustomed to each other during the past month as Alex always made sure to get the Friday night shift, making short conversations about anything and everything just to get to know the mysterious girl better before she returned to her girlfriend at their booth. Screw Lucy and her unfounded arsonist accusations, Alex couldn’t believe a world where Maggie could possibly be involved in such a crime. 

Just as the girl in question sat down at a stool, Alex put her glass down in front of her.

“One mojito. No girlfriend tonight?”, she said with the most nonchalant grin she could manage, as she placed a mint leaf on top of the drink.

Maggie stirred the liquid and leaned on her bent arm on the counter with a tired smile, “Yeah. Daphna is out of town, she’ll be back in two weeks.”, she took a sip.

“Aww, are you sad your girlfriend isn’t here to cuddle you?”, Alex said with the voice you use to talk to babies.

This got a little smirk out of Maggie, “Shut up. Yeah, I miss her, but it’s just that midterms are kicking my ass right now. Stupid crime and state in history class. Why do I have to learn about the institutional responses of society regarding crime in medieval England? Why do I care about how a bunch of knights dealt with their lawbreakers at the time? Who cares that Europe decapitated people with… what was that thing they used to chop their heads off…”, she finished her drink, “Whatever! Did I black out and wake up during the French Revolution!?!” Maggie slammed her glass on the counter, a little worked up and looked at Alex straight in the eyes with a serious face, but the bartender just couldn’t contain herself and started laughing.

“I’m serious, Danvers! This isn’t funny! I’m actually going to fail this history course!” Maggie almost started yelling at a doubled over Alex, still laughing behind the counter. She leaned over the bar and pushed at her shoulder.

“Ok, ok, I’m done.” Alex said straightening. “First of all, the beheading thing? It’s called a guillotine, very cool design. Second, why don’t you ask Daphna to help you study?”, she took the empty glass away and wiped the counter.

“She doesn’t want to. Says it’s too boring and she has better things to do. Which I totally get. I wouldn’t want to study this crap anyway, but I, unfortunately, have to.”, Maggie slouched back into her stool with a huff.

Alex looked at a discouraged Maggie and bit the inside of her cheek, “How about I help you study?”

Maggie looked up and chuckled, “Ha, ha, Danvers. You probably know even less about this than I do.”

“I can still help you!” Alex responded with mock indignation. “Honestly how hard could it be. I’m literally the best at memorizing stuff. History of crime and crime fighting can’t compare to medical terminology and procedures.” She raised an eyebrow at Maggie, who stared at her for a while, “I guarantee at least a B on your final.” At this Maggie finally resigned.

“Fine, but if halfway through this, you decide it’s too mind-numbing, let me remind you that you signed up for this and that you promised to help me till the very end of the semester.” Maggie lifted her pinky.

“Don’t worry. I don’t forget.” Alex linked her pinky with Maggie’s, “Pinky promise.”

~~~~~

“So, who’s this girl’s dorm you’re going to tonight?” Kara said through a mouth full of pot-stickers. “Have I ever met her?” She waggled her eyebrows, “Is she cute?”

Alex blushed slightly at the last question and tried to swallow her General Tao chicken too fast.

“Oh my goodness! She _is_ cute! You have a crush on her!” Kara started bouncing up and down on her spot on the couch, still holding her box of takeout. “Who is it?!”

“Please calm down.” Alex chuckled, trying to hold Kara down to the couch to prevent her from further bouncing, “Yes, she’s funny, and smart, and so freaking beautiful.” Alex scratched at the shaved part of her head as her neck flushed, but her shoulders deflated, “Nothing can happen, though, because she has a girlfriend.”

Kara opened her mouth, but Alex cut her off before she could voice her thoughts.

“And so, all I am to her and going to stay is a good friend.” Alex looked at her sister with a stern look, “Understood?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything different.” Kara rolled her eyes. “Can I at least know her name?” She put two more pot-stickers into her mouth.

Alex smiled dreamily, “Her name’s Maggie and she’s in…”

Kara swallowed her mouthful in record time and cut Alex off, “Did you say Maggie? As in Sawyer? Did Lucy not tell you?”

“Not you, too.” Alex groaned and fell back onto the couch covering her eyes with her arm. Kara kept babbling on about how suspicious “this Maggie person” is, but Alex just didn’t feel like dealing with this whole topic again.

“…as your little sister, I have a duty to protect you, too. She’s just really unpredictable, and I don’t want you to get...”

“Honestly Kara,” Alex cut her off this time. “you can believe what you want, but I know Maggie. She’s one of the sweetest people on this campus. There’s no way in hell she would deliberately put anyone in harms way. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a study session to head off to.” She was angry at all the rumours surrounding Maggie made up by people who didn’t truly know her. 

Alex washed her hands, grabbed her backpack, put on a denim jacket and a pair of black Vans, and walked out the door leaving Kara behind in her apartment.

~~~~~

“Sooooo,” Alex slid in front of Maggie with a smile, preparing to make her regular Mojito. “how’d you do on the quiz today?” Alex asked as the brown-haired girl threw down her bag at the foot of her stool and basically fell on her seat.

Maggie shook her head. “No, I need something stronger than that. Get me 3 shots of vodka.” She leaned her forehead on the counter.

“That bad?” Alex gave her a sympathetic smile as she poured the order. “Where were your mistakes?”

“There were just”, she took a shot, “a bunch”, another shot, “of dates that I didn’t remember.” And the last shot. “History really isn’t my thing.”

Alex gave her a sad look because seeing Maggie like this on a Friday night just made her feel depressed, too. “Hey Mike!” She called, “I’m taking the rest of the night off! Cover for me!” Alex ran to the back to grab her jacket and before Maggie could register what was happening, Alex was pulling her out of the bar with her bag on her back. 

~~~~~

“Please slow down!!” Maggie held on to Alex’s waist tighter. “I did still down three shots before you dragged me out here.” Maggie’s voice was muffled behind the helmet she was wearing as Alex zoomed to the outskirts of the city on her motorcycle.

“Hold on, we’re almost there!” After a few more minutes, Alex slowed the bike down.

Maggie climbed off on unsteady feet. “Woah there, buddy.” Alex held her by the waist before she fell over completely. “Take it slow. You did take three shots before coming out here.” She smirked at Maggie as the latter just glared at her. Alex realized she was still holding Maggie and quickly pulled her hands away, which Maggie didn’t seem to notice. They both took their helmets off and shook their hairs out.

“Where in the world are we?” Maggie looked around and all she saw was a desert, the city lights far on the horizon line.

Alex came back around with two blankets and a bottle of water. “This is my happy place.” She laid one of the blankets on the ground and handed the bottle to Maggie.

The other girl looked around and saw nothing. “Ok Danvers, if you brought me here to murder me, do it fast so I don’t have to take the next history quiz.” Maggie closed her eyes and opened up her arms.

“No, you dumbass.” Alex chuckled as she sat down on the blanket and tapped the spot next to her. “There might not be anything around us because, you know, we’re in a desert, but look up.” She lifted her index finger as Maggie sat down next to her.

Maggie stared up at the night sky at thousands of bright white stars. Her expression lit up instantly at the sight, dimples on full display, shimmer in her eyes, and Alex couldn’t help but stare at the look of pure awe on her friend’s face. 

“Oh. My. God.”, Maggie laid all the way down on the ground. “It’s so beautiful. Look!” She pointed at one of the constellations.

Alex quickly looked up at the sky when Maggie turned to look at her. “Yeah, it really is.” She also laid down, smiling, her head slightly touching Maggie’s.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, pointing out constellations to each other and telling each other stories of how they learned to recognize each one.

Alex felt Maggie shiver beside her. “Hey, it’s getting cold. Let’s head back.” She sat up to look down at the girl next to her.

“Nooo! I’m not done yet. Who knows when we’ll be able to come back, what with all the studying I’m gonna have to do.” Maggie shivered again, despite herself.

“Alright, fine then.” Alex took off her jacket and laid it on top of Maggie, then laid back down on her blanket.

“What are you doing, Danvers! You’re going to catch a cold. Put your jacket back on!” Maggie took the jacket and tried to place it back on Alex’s shoulders.

The latter just grabbed her wrists and pushed her back, laughing, “You said you wanted to stay longer, so I’m just making sure you stay warm while doing so. I’m used to it already; I come out here every weekend.” She rolled Maggie onto her back, the thick item of clothing trapped between them as Alex had her wrists pinned to the blanket. As the laughter died down, Alex realized how close she was to the girl underneath her. For a moment, Alex could feel the air Maggie exhaled onto her lips which made her jump up and off the other girl, stumbling back a bit.

She cleared her throat, with a slight blush, “I think it’s time to go back now. Here lemme help you up.” She put her hand out which Maggie took, looking anywhere but at her.

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s getting late.” Maggie walked in front of Alex towards her motorcycle, while Alex stayed back to put her jacket back on and fold up the blankets.

She stared at the brown-haired girl’s back, sighed, and thought, not for the first time, that she wishes things were different. She jogged up to her bike and put her helmet on, before sliding in front of Maggie.

“Umm” Alex hesitated, not really knowing what to say. “I hope you had a good time tonight and that I at least got your mind off of history and studying for a little while.” Alex gave her half a smirk from her awkward angle.

“I had lots of fun tonight, Danvers.” Alex heard her gulp. “And you definitely got my mind off studying tonight, so thanks.” Maggie squeezed her waist tighter. Alex tried to listen for the slightest bit of uncertainty or discomfort in her voice that would signal that she crossed a line, but she couldn’t. 

At this, Alex started the engine and drove off towards the city, hoping she didn’t ruin one of the best friendships she’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys get the jist by now.


	4. In Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is the biggest, most clueless nerd out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there's anyone even reading this or if those who are reading even enjoy this series, but I will still finish it just because I've already got the story all planned out.

"Can you please stop shovelling those eggs in your mouth and talk to us?" Kara put a hand on Alex's arm with a concerned look.

"Ah dow wawna." Alex mumbled through a mouthful.

"Ok, don't speak with food in your mouth." Lena said, a little grossed out.

Alex swallowed, "I don't wanna talk about it." She took a sip of her coffee. "There's actually nothing to talk about."

Kara and Lena gave each other a knowing look then the latter said, "Fine then, we'll speak and you can listen." She straightened up and crossed her arms in front of her. "Whatever's happening between you and Maggie? It's gotta stop. It's not healthy, this in-between thing you're doing. You deserve better than that." 

Alex was about to protest, but Kara cut her off. "And don't say there's nothing going on because I know you, and recently you've been a little distracted and moody. You only act like that when one of your shows is on hiatus or someone and your relationship with said someone is bothering you. And last time I checked, all your shows are still mid-season." Alex rolled her eyes at that and sipped her coffee again. "Don't you give me that attitude! I noticed you spending more time with her. And I bet the reason why you missed sisters night last week was to be with her." Kara pointed an accusatory finger at Alex, her voice increasing in volume. "You almost never miss sisters night!"

"First of all, side note, I will make up for missing that sisters night, even though I'm still angry I'm being double-teamed.", Alex leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms, "Second of all, it was nothing! I just helped her study for one of her classes. She had a quiz the next day! Can I not even help other people study anymore?". 

"Need I remind you that she has a GIRLFRIEND!" Lena replied, putting emphasis on the last word. "GIRL FRIEND, Danvers."

"I don't need reminding because I know and I don't care. Maggie and I are just really good friends." Alex drummed her fingers on the table, waiting for this intervention to end. "Plus her girlfriend isn't really into the whole studying thing, so me being the good friend that I am, decided to step in." She was getting more and more annoyed at this conversation.

"Gosh Kara, I swear she's an even worse liar than you are." Lena turned to the girl sitting next to her with a sigh.

"Maybe it's not working with us, but she sure as heck is good at lying to herself." Kara said, looking straight at Alex.

"You know what," Alex stoop up and put a few bills on the table. "I don't need this." She put her coat on. "I came for a relaxing brunch with you two this nice Sunday morning, but instead you're bombarding me with assumptions. There's nothing going on between Maggie and I!" She pushed her chair in, "So please drop this.", and left the cafe with a huff.

"You think we pushed her too far this time?" Lena said also standing up and putting her coat on.

"No, I think she needed to hear that. She's just going to end up hurt if she keeps going down this path." Kara payed and opened the door for Lena.

"Yeah, I hope she actually listens to us for once."

~~~~~

Alex walked home and spent the rest of the day at her apartment, thinking about what her sister and Lena said.

"They don't know what they're talking about." Alex thought to herself while locking her door and throwing her coat on a hanger. "My relationship with Maggie is perfectly healthy." She kicked her boots off, "And platonic." She added and went to go watch a medical documentary to take her mind off of the brown-haired girl and her brunch conversation. 

A few hours later, she was on the toilet. "I'm just being a good friend and friends help friends study. Friends go stargazing together. Friends hang out every week." She mumbled. "Those are completely normal things for friends to do." She flushed and washed her hands. "I'm saying friends too much. It's starting to not sound like a word anymore." She signed and rubbed her eyes. "I need to take a nap."

In the evening, she decided to open up a science journal to read while eating her take-out. "This is bullshit. They can't decide what's healthy and what's not for me." She said while filling her mouth with greasy pad thai. "I'm a freaking adult woman and I can decide what relationships are good for me and those that aren't." She closed her journal and dropped her fork in her plate. "Why am I still thinking about this??" She ran a hand through her hair, a habit she developed whenever she was nervous or frustrated. This time, it was definitely the latter. "Alright Alex, you can figure it out and finally put an end to this." She said out loud to herself. 

She grabbed a notebook off her bookshelf and ripped a page out. She also grabbed a pen and started writing.

_The Scientific Method: Maggie Sawyer_

"This should work. Science has never let me down before." She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and started scribbling again.

_1- Ask yourself a question. What is something you would like to learn?_

She poked the end of the pen into her cheek and leaned on her propped up hand, thinking about the morning's conversation.

_How do I feel towards Maggie Sawyer?_

She erased that sentence, shaking her head, "Too vague.", and wrote another.

_Do I have feelings for Maggie Sawyer?_

She thought for a little bit about this new question and decided it was good enough. She swallowed another mouthful of noodles. "Ok next up."

_2- Gather researched information about the topic._

She took a sip of her beer. "Ok well, Maggie has like nothing on her social media accounts, and I am not searching the internet about love and feelings." She thought for a few seconds. "I could compare this to how I felt about my previous crushes. Yeah, that should do it." 

_-Subject makes me smile whenever I'm with them._  
_-I look forward to spending time with them._  
_-They make me nervous, but also relaxed at the same time._  
_-I always want what's best for them._  
_-I want to kiss them._

After writing the last line, Alex started getting a little uncomfortable because if that one was confirmed, then it would for sure mean that she had a huge gay crush on Maggie. "Damn it, Danvers. Get it together." She couldn't just stop the procedure halfway, so she continued.

_3- Form a hypothesis based on your research to answer your question._

"Alright focus." She took a long pass at her beer. "The four first lines might be true, but those could also define a good platonic friendship." She finished her pad thai. "And I definitely don't want to kiss Maggie." She scoffed while writing. "Kissing Maggie. That's gross and not what friends do. I do not want to kiss her."

_I do not have feelings for Maggie._

She stared at her paper for a while and finally decided that that is the only hypothesis possible. "She has a freaking girlfriend. I can't have feelings for her." She shook her head and continued. "Yeah, definitely zero romantic feelings."

_4- Conduct an experiment to confirm or disprove your hypothesis._

"Well, I'm not about to call her and ask to hang out on a Sunday night." She sipped at her beer and thought. "I could use a past experience though. Like that night we went to the desert." 

_I brought Maggie to my spot in the desert to stargaze because she was upset that day about how her crime history quiz didn't go the way she wanted._

"Yeah, that should do it. Alright let's analyze the data."

_5- Record and analyse the data collected from the experiment._

She went over the second point in her procedure and realized she kind of made those way too easy to check off. Sure Maggie made her smile more than anyone she's ever met, except maybe Lucy and Kara. Not just because she couldn't help but grin whenever Maggie showed off her dimples, but also because she just genuinely made her laugh. Thinking back to that Friday night in the desert, seeing Maggie smile at the night sky made her inexplicably happy. And yes she always looked forward to seeing her. "She's a fun person to be around!" She thought, trying to justify it. And sure for some reason she always gets a burst of nervous energy before she sees her. "Maybe it's because were still newly friends. It'll go away eventually." She finished her beer. "Ok well this one is just obvious. Of course I only want what's best for her. She deserves everything good in this world." Meeting people as genuine and kind as Maggie was rare. "And I'm a bartender so I've met my fair share of shitty people." She sighed . 

Without realizing it, a slow smile started to spread across her face. "Maggie's just a good egg. She's honest and funny and just beautiful." How can one person be so perfect? Her hair is always flawlessly framing her face. Alex always imagines herself running her fingers through it, maybe with Maggie's head in her lap. Also, her deep bottomless eyes, Alex feels like she could drown in those light brown eyes of hers. There seems to also be gold specks mixed in there whenever she gets close enough. Not to mention how they twinkle and how perfectly she can arch her eyebrow whenever Alex says something stupid. Or does something stupid or just does anything. Or how her lips quirk up in a cute little smile, showing off the adorable indents in her cheeks. Maggie has a beautiful smile. Her smile. Her lips. Her lips. Alex wonders what they would feel like against hers. 

"Shit." Her analysis of the data disproved her initial hypothesis.

_6- Conclusion_

"I'm so freaking screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Maggie this chapter, but I will make up for it in the next.  
> You know the drill, beautiful people.


	5. Careful What You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie spend some time together at the bar before sh*t goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for being MIA for like 3 weeks. Here is a cute little update that I hope will make up for the wait a little. Finals are coming up, so I am extra busy. I will definitely finish this story though.

“Hey! Over here! We’ve been waiting for 20 minutes!”

“Please wait a moment sir, we are short-staffed tonight. I’ll be with you in a minute.” Alex rushed from one customer to another, mixing 3 drinks at a time. “Stupid Mike for not showing up for his shift.” Alex muttered under her breath while filling a pitcher. “Here you go, man.”

“Yeah, hey, maybe next time hire more people!” the customer yelled, then walked off with the pitcher to go join a table of big football guys.

“Yeah, and next time I’ll shove your baseball cap so far up your- “

“Danvers!”

Alex looked up, relieved to see the gang walk up to the bar. “Oh, thank goodness, Lucy get back here and help me.”

“Who do you think I am? I came here to have a drink, not to work.” Lucy replied while taking her coat off and tossing it at James.

“I don’t care. You’ve had the most bartending experience out of all of you. I haven’t even had a chance to sit down, let alone have a bathroom break since 6pm. Three hours, Lucy! Three hours! Let me go pee!” 

“Yeah, come on. Let the woman relieve herself!” James said over-dramatically while laughing.

“Fine! But you better pay me back for this!” She yelled after Alex, who rushed off to the washroom.

“Thanks Luce! And you know I won’t!”

\-----

“Soooo, I still don’t like the fact that you hang out so much with Maggie- “

“Stop, I don’t even wanna hear the rest of your sentence.” Alex said rolling her eyes. 

It was 11pm and the bar was still just as busy. Mike finally showed up, claiming he was late because he didn’t want to come, but Lucy decided to keep helping them anyway.

“No, wait, let me finish. I don’t like it, but as your friend, I still am curious to know what’s going on. So, I’m turning off protective friend- “, she slid over to Alex’s side, “and activating nosy friend. Have you two fucked yet?” Lucy wiggled her eyebrows and nudged at Alex’s arm.

“OH MY GOD, Lucy!” the short-haired girl blushed furiously and pushed Lucy away, nearly knocking her into a wall of bottles. “She has a girlfriend!” she whisper-yelled, looking around to make sure no one heard.

“I’m serious! She’s bad news, but it doesn’t mean she can’t also be really hot.” Lucy said matter-of-factly. “I have eyes!” She said when Alex gave her a skeptical look.

“Yeah, she’s beautiful, but I don’t think of her like that.” Alex hoped that she sounded more convincing to Lucy than to herself. “I just like her company.”

“That is such bullshit. The absolute most ridiculous thing I’ve heard all week, and I heard James trying to convince me that he could pull off suspenders and a beret. Suspenders and a freaking beret, dude!” 

Alex smirked at the image but hated that Lucy could read her so easily. “You know what? I already told this to Lena and Kara, but I’ll repeat myself. She is committed to someone else, and I respect that, and she would never consider me as anything more than a friend. So, hypothetically, it wouldn’t even matter that I’m attracted to her. So, what- “

“Attracted to who?”

Alex nearly tripped over herself and fell to the ground when she heard the voice of the girl they were talking about. Luckily, Lucy caught her in time. “Attrac- Whaaaat? We weren’t- I am- You heard- “

“Sup Maggie. Danvers here and I were talking about physics. Magnets, attraction, whatnot. You know the gist.” Lucy helped Alex stand upright and tapped her back. “Isn’t that right, champ?” She faced Alex.

“Yeah. Yep. Physics. Magnetic fields, poles…” Alex cleared her throat and gave Maggie a sheepish smile.

“Oookay then, don’t tell me.” Maggie chuckled at their terrible lie. “Can I get my regular, bartender?”

“Yes! One mojito, coming right up!” Alex went to grab a glass and shoved Lucy away, not wanting her to say anything to Maggie. “You can leave now, we don’t need your help anymore. Mike and I have got this covered.” Lucy didn’t even try to resist and bounded to the booth their friends were at.

“And if anything, I could help out a bit.” Maggie added with a cute little smile. “I used to work at the Gotham Uni campus bar. I was very well-liked might I add.” She said when Alex looked at her questioningly.

“If you really want to, but I must warn you. The frat boys here will drive you insane.”

“I’m sure I’ve handled worse.” Maggie slid onto a stool and watched Alex make her drink.

Alex placed her mojito in front of her on a napkin. “Hey, I wasn’t expecting you tonight. I mean, it’s a Tuesday.”

“Hmm?” Maggie took a sip of her beverage. “Oh so, you don’t like seeing me, Danvers? I’m hurt!” Maggie feigned mock-offence.

“No, that’s not what I meant. Usually you only come on Fridays.” She felt her cheeks heat up and looked away. “Of course, I’m happy to see you.”

Maggie’s heart warmed at Alex’s bashfulness. “Yeah, I guess I was feeling a little lonely in my dorm room. I needed a change of scenery.”

“Speaking of, when is Daphna coming back?”

“She’s supposed to be back in three days.”

“And, how is she?”

“Good.” Maggie shrugged.

Alex didn’t push for a more elaborate answer because she honestly didn’t want to talk about Maggie’s girlfriend anymore. “And how’s your crime history class coming along?” she smirked.

“Ugh, don’t even remind me of that cursed class. I think now my aim is just to pass the course.” The brown-haired girl sighed. “I’ve been studying for my Friday test all weekend.”

“Hey, I could come by one more time to help you study.” Alex offered with a raised eyebrow.

“You sure? Aren’t you busy with your own life?” Maggie said hopefully, while stirring the ice in her finished drink.

“Busy? Nah. Remember I’m not taking any classes this semester. I could come by on Thursday night. I’ll make Mike take my shift. That lazy ass owes me.” Alex knew that she was playing with fire by spending more time with Maggie, but she couldn't help herself.

“Deal, Danvers.”

\-----

It was nearing 2am when the bar started dying down as it was still a school night. Maggie ended up behind the counter to help a bit because Mike had an “emergency” he had to attend to. 

“So, Danvers.” Maggie started while cleaning a glass. “Do you have a girlfriend?” 

“Uhhhh, no I do not.” Alex replied, scratching the back of her neck, wondering where Maggie was going with this. 

“When was the last time you were in a relationship?” Maggie kept asking, eyes still on the glass she was cleaning. 

“Probably like a year ago.” Alex started wiping down the bar top. “Obviously not counting hookups.” 

“Well, you’re a bartender. You meet so many people on this campus. Someone’s got to have peeked your interest.” Maggie stepped closer to Alex, close enough for the heat of her body to cause the hairs on the bartender’s arm to raise. “So, who’s caught Alex Danvers’ eye?”

“Ummm, yeah, no one’s really been my type so far.” Alex’s voice got uncharacteristically high as she moved away from the girl she had a desperate crush on. 

“Ok then, explain your conversation I interrupted today with Lucy.” Maggie smirked, having caught Alex red-handed. “Both of you are terrible liars.” She cut Alex off before she could defend herself. “Who are you attracted to, Danvers? Like two magnets?” Maggie chuckled at her own joke.

Alex looked down at the ground smiling at Maggie’s dorkiness, then looked back up. “I don’t like this interrogation.” She said, changing the subject. “I know you want to become a cop some day, but don’t practice on me.” She laughed while moving out from behind the bar counter with a bottle of scotch and two shot glasses. Maggie watched as she settled into booth number 6.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Maggie smiled, but followed her and sat opposite Alex in the booth. “The bar doesn’t close for another hour, you’re still on shift!”

“Yeah, but do you see anyone besides us in here right now? Because I don’t.” Alex poured the shots.

“And are you going to pay for that bottle?” Maggie watched Alex with curiosity.

“Kirby owes me for bringing his bar back to life. I can take whatever I want.” Alex winked at Maggie. She thought she saw the other girl gulp but ignored it. “In reasonable amounts, obviously. Cheers.”

Both girls took their shots. Maggie coughing at the burn down her throat and Alex wincing a little. “So, are you planning on drinking that whole bottle?”

“Well, I thought we could play a little game of truth or drink. You know, to get to know each other a little better. And to make this last hour a little more bearable.” Alex leaned back in her seat. “I’ll start because you already asked me like a billion questions.”

“Fine.” Maggie rolled her eyes, with mock-exasperation.

“When did you realize you were into the ladies?”

“Oh ok, straight into the deep stuff. I thought you’d start with a favourite colour or something.” Alex laughed as Maggie prepared herself to answer. “When did I realize I was a big ol’ lesbian? Probably when I was 13 and saw Buffy on TV for the first time. It might have been like a light bulb moment.”

Alex laughed at Maggie’s telling. “You know what, I’ll drink to that.” She and Maggie both took another shot. Alex stood up to get them both some water. “Ok, your turn.”

“How did your relationship with your first girlfriend end?” Maggie asked looking at Alex over the brim of her glass.

“Oh, no. It was a terrible breakup.” Alex looked up, recalling that moment in her life. “We were both around the age of 14, I think. And we had been dating for about 3 weeks. This girl shows up to my house with a box of chocolates and a rose, claiming that it was our anniversary. I didn’t even know that was a thing! So, I obviously didn’t prepare anything for her. She ended it with me that same day, saying that I didn’t care about her or our relationship.” Maggie was laughing so hard; her dimples were the deepest Alex had ever seen. Alex wanted to keep making her laugh like that forever. “I mean, come on, three weeks! The worst part is I cried myself to sleep that night.”

Maggie faked wiping a tear away. “Holy shit, Danvers. You were a young heart breaker! That poor sweet girl just wanted to celebrate with her girlfriend and you ruined it.”

“Stop making me feel bad about something that happened 6 years ago!” Alex pushed at Maggie’s shoulder across the table, laughing. “How about you answer this. Where was the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?”

“That’s an easy one, my friend. On a helicopter pad.” Maggie continued when Alex looked at her incredulously. “I brought a girl up there to look at the city at night. Now that I think about it, we definitely sort of trespassed.”

“Oh my God, Maggie. You did all that for one girl?” Alex leaned forward.

“Yeah, but it got me laid didn’t it?” Maggie leveled her with a smirk.

“You totally could have gotten caught!”

“But we didn’t.”

“You’re crazy.”

“In bed.” Alex laughed at Maggie’s absurdity while shaking her head. “Alright, my turn again, Danvers. Prepare yourself for this one. “What was your last wet dream like?” Maggie wiggled her eyebrows.

Alex immediately blushed and felt the flush all the way to her collar bones. “I am not answering that.” She took a shot of scotch.

“Aww, it’s not even that raunchy of a question.” Maggie chuckled.

“Alright you answer this one.” Alex challenged. “Since you're so _crazy _in bed. What’s your favourite sex position?”__

____

Maggie stopped laughing and looked at her with wide eyes. “Are you serious? You want me to answer that?”

____

“What, so you can ask me questions about my wet dreams, but I can't ask you that question? You started it, Sawyer.” Alex shrugged with a devilish smile.

____

Maggie moved to grab the scotch bottle, while shaking her head with a small smile. “You’re insane if you think I’m answering that.”

____

“Awe, you’re no fun at all.” Alex pouted.

____

Maggie downed her shot and winced. “Fine, here’s a question. Who was the girl you were talking about with Lucy when I walked in?” Maggie beamed when Alex’s jaw dropped open. The short-haired girl also went to grab the bottle but was stopped when Maggie grabbed her wrist. “Nuh uh, Danvers. I’ve let you avoid this for too long. Answer the question.” Maggie licked her lips with anticipation.

____

Alex chuckled nervously. “I’ll answer that question if you answer this one. Why did you leave Gotham U to come here?”

____

The air immediately shifted the moment she finished that sentence. Maggie let go of her wrist and scooted back into her seat, smile falling off her face slightly. She cleared her throat after a few seconds of silence. “It was- umm- a matter of safety, I guess. I- I didn’t- umm- feel that the campus was a safe place. This one is a lot better. And hey, I met you here so it was a good decision.” Maggie tried to lighten the mood with a smile.

____

At Maggie’s stuttered answer, Alex thought back to what Lucy told her, about the arson incident and about the accusations. She admonished herself for even thinking about that. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m glad you moved, too.” Alex smiled and took Maggie’s hand into her own, her palm tingling at the contact. "I'm glad you feel safe here." Maggie gave her a look she couldn't quite decipher, but the moment passed quickly.

____

She shook her head and her dimpled smile returned. “Ok, I answered your question, you have to answer my- “

____

“Oh, my goodness. Would you look at the time.” Alex cut Maggie off and showed her the time on her phone. She hoped Maggie would drop the subject. “I have to close up. You can leave if you want. It’s really late.”

____

“No, it’s alright I’ll help you.”

____

They wiped down all the tables and put all the bottles away. Alex locked up after they both exited the bar. “I had a lot of fun tonight, by the way. Thanks for staying until closing with me and helping out.” Alex smiled at Maggie, wrapped up in a huge scarf and a puffy coat. She looked absolutely adorable.

____

“It was no problem at all. I had fun, too, and I really just wanted to get out of the dorm tonight.”

____

Alex looked at her feet and knocked them together before looking back up at Maggie. “I could-um- walk you back if you want. It’s really dark out.” Alex offered shyly, with an extended hand. She didn’t want her night to end with the other girl just yet.

____

“Sure, why not.” Maggie took her hand and they started walking.

____

\-----

____

They arrived at Maggie’s door in 10 minutes. Alex felt like it was the fastest walk of her life. Maggie unlocked her door and before walking inside, placed a chaste kiss on Alex’s cold cheek. It immediately warmed up. “Don’t forget. Thursday night is study night. Don’t be late.”

____

“I wouldn’t for the world.” Alex said as Maggie flashed her one last smile and closed the door. She reached up to touch her cheek and felt all giddy inside. “You are an idiot, Danvers.” She whispered to herself.

____

How could Alex have ever thought that she could resist Maggie Sawyer.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome for sticking with this story and with me until now. I just wanted to say how grateful I am. It keeps me motivated! Y'all know the drill.


	6. Hard-Hitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm, so I said last chapter that shit was about to go down so here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are next week! and I'm freaking the fudge out. Will be MIA for like 2 weeks at least, but I leave you with this. Alex is a big fat nerd and no one can tell me otherwise. I love Sanvers so much.

“Hellooooo? Earth to Alex!!!”

“Oww! What do you want Kara?!?!” Alex swatted her sister’s face away from her ear. “Did you really have to yell? Directly in my ear?!”

It was a Wednesday night where Alex didn’t have to work so she decided to make up for last week’s missed sister’s night. Alex sat, with one foot dangling off the front of the couch, and Kara had her legs crossed.

Kara sat back and took a bite of her pineapple pizza. “You are distracted again, and we’re not even halfway through the episode!” She pushed at her knee. “We can’t continue the series if you don’t pay attention for a whole episode! You are going to miss vital information and when you ask me about them, I just won’t answer you.”

“I’m just tired is all.” Alex responded absentmindedly. “And I already watched this episode, so it doesn’t even matter.” She chewed at her pizza crust.

“What! When did you watch this without me!?!” Kara slapped at Alex’s leg.

“Ok ok stop. I’m sorry! Maggie really wanted to watch it together, so I did.” Alex gave Kara an apologetic smile. “I’ll make it up to you?” Kara raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. “I’ll buy you a month’s worth of sticky buns.”

“Yeeee!! Ok, you’re off the hook.” Kara shrieked. “But there better not be a next time.” Kara tried to glare at her. “And when can I meet Maggie? If she really makes you this happy, I think I deserve to meet her.”

“You’ll meet her soon.” Alex took a sip of water and stood up. “It’s getting late, and you have class tomorrow morning.” She put her coat on.

“Ok, but what’s soon? How soon?” Kara stood up after her and followed.

“Soon.” Alex said with a wink before closing the door.

“You’re super freaking weird you know!!” Kara yelled after her. “Weirdo.” She said to herself before turning around and sitting back down on the couch, pressing play.

\-----

“Crap, crap, crap, crap, I’m gonna be late.” Alex muttered to herself as she ran out of the pizza place to her car holding a box. “Thanks again for the pizza Jesse!” She heard her favourite delivery boy yell back a ‘No problem!’ before the door closed behind her.

She got in her car and pulled out of the parking lot when suddenly her phone buzzed.

“Darn it.” She whispered to herself. She could read from her point of view that it was a text from Maggie, but she couldn’t text her back because she is a responsible driver. “Green, green, green.” She chanted when she came up to a red light. She groaned when it didn’t turn, and waited another thirty seconds.

She got to Maggie’s dorm in record time and ran up to the third floor three steps at a time while balancing the pizza pie. She finally got to her door and knocked, fixing her messy hair and adjusting her scarf.

“Coming” Maggie’s voice could be heard from inside. Alex sighed because she didn’t sound too exasperated. The door finally opened, and Alex took in the girl in front of her. She wore an oversized long-sleeve revealing too much of one collarbone and sweatpants with fuzzy socks. Her hair was up in a messy bun with strands coming down around her face. She looked absolutely adorable, but somehow sexy at the same time, and Alex thought that no one could pull that off besides Maggie. “Took you long enough, Danvers. And I remember specifically you telling me you wouldn’t be late.” She pretended to glare at Alex, but her dimpled smirk gave it away. At Alex’s speechlessness, Maggie poked at Alex’s chest. “Hey Alex. I’m just kidding, I haven’t even opened my books yet. I was waiting for you.” She said, her voice a little softer, but her smile just as bright.

“Hhhmm” Alex widened her eyes, realizing she was staring for too long. “Right, I-I’m so sorry for being late. I stopped on the way for some pizza.” She lifted the food up a bit and raised her eyebrows. “Hungry?”

“Yes, please, I’m starving.” Maggie grabbed the box and pulled Alex inside by her scarf. Alex laughed and kicked the door closed.

As Maggie was placing slices on plates, Alex took her boots and coat off, and tossed the latter on the back of the couch. She also wore comfortable clothes. “So where do you want to set up?”

Maggie handed her a plate and a glass of water and walked to the living room with her own, sitting down on the carpet. “I don’t normally work here, but there is more room on the floor. Also, don’t drop anything on the carpet. Daphna would kill you if you dirtied this rug.” Maggie smiled as Alex settled down next to her. She pulled out her textbooks and notes and laid them out in front of them.

“So, where should we start?” Alex flipped through the heavy textbook.

“Well, tomorrow’s exam focuses on the capital punishment, so execution, throughout the centuries. I’ve already gone through ancient Egypt, Greece and the Roman Empire era. I just need help with the stupid French Revolution prosecution procedure and I need to remember how to spell the stupid French words and remember the stupid dates.”

“Oh, this is perfect. Give me a second.” Alex stood up and walked to her backpack that was leaning on the kitchen island.

“Hey, where are you going? And why is this perfect? This is literally hell!” Maggie yelled from her spot on the ground. Alex pulled out a black case, grabbed her glasses and put them on. She walked back to the living room and sat back down next to Maggie.

“This is great because I love everything about the guillotine, which is the main device the French used to execute their criminals during that time period. I also happen to have picked up a bit of that language during my obsession. The death penalty is ‘la peine de mort’ in French and in 2007, it was finally declared that ‘Nul ne peut être condamné à la peine de mort.’ which, in my opinion, took way too freaking lo- Are you even listening to me?” Alex turned her head and saw Maggie gaping at her face. “Maggie?” At her name, the girl in question blinked a few times and seemed to come out of her trance. “Maggie, are you all right?” Alex furrowed her brow adorably.

“Umm, yeah.” The brown-haired girl swallowed. “I just didn’t know you wore glasses.” Maggie kept staring at Alex’s face and she could feel the blush warming her cheeks.

“I don’t wear them often, especially when I’m out. I don’t really like them.” Alex broke off their eye contact and scratched at the back of her head with a shy smile.

Maggie held Alex’s chin and tilted her head back to face her again. “Well I think you look adorable in your frames, so you should always wear them when you come over.” She gave her the sweetest smile and Alex just really wanted to kiss her.

But she realized that she already stared for too long, so she quickly turned her head back to the textbook and started flipping through. “O-ok, I will. For now, l-let’s start with the first person ever executed with the guillotine.” She looked back towards the girl sitting next to her. “Wait, can you even spell guillotine?”

At the gentle teasing, Maggie came back to herself and scrunched up her nose. “Of course, I know! G-U-I-L-L-O-T-E-E-N-E.” Maggie looked proud of herself, but Alex just burst out laughing. “Hey, it’s not funny.” Maggie pushed at Alex’s shoulder and she let herself fall on her back as she kept laughing. “This is why I need your help!” Maggie started laughing, too, but kept pushing at Alex’s arm. “Come on. Stop it.”

Alex sat back up. “Oh, my goodness, you are going to need more help than I thought.” She took a bite of her pizza.

“Shut up.”

\----- 

Three hours later and Maggie finally learned how to spell ‘guillotine’. 

“I honestly don’t know how you remember all these dates.” They finished their pizza earlier and their empty plates were put in the sink. “It’s so useless.” Maggie sighed. “When I become a detective, I won’t need to know that the last execution by beheading was in 1977 in Marseille. I’ll be solving 21st century cases. Bringing National City bad guys to justice and not executing them.” She leaned back on the front of the couch and stretched out her legs.

“You just have to force your brain to remember these numbers for one day, then you can forget about them forever.” Alex tried to cheer her up. “Or at least, until the final.” Alex laughed as Maggie groaned and flung her arms above her face.

“I don’t want to do this anymore! I’ll just drop out and become a McDonald’s employee.” Her voice was muffled by her arms.

Alex pried them off and chuckled. “Then I would go to that McDonald's everyday and get fat. You don't want me to get fat, do you?"

Maggie loosened her arms a little bit and looked at Alex. "No, I don't want that."

Alex laughed even more at Maggie's dorkiness. "Exactly. So you won’t give up on your dream that easily and I won’t let you.” She saw that Maggie was still pouting so she came up with an idea. “Ok, how about this. Do you know what diffusion is?”

Maggie straightened up and stared at Alex with a quizzical look. “Yes, Danvers. I did pretty good in my high school chemistry class.” She rubbed at her eyes. “And last time I checked, we weren’t in high school anymore.”

“No, trust me. You can learn the dates through diffusion.” Alex smiled wider as Maggie’s confusion grew and her eyebrows furrowed even more.

“What in the world are you talking about, Danvers.”

“Just put your forehead against mine.” Alex leaned forward.

“What the heck are we doing?” Maggie asked even more bemused than before but did as she was told.

“Well, I have the knowledge and you don’t, so by diffusion, what I know should transfer to you because as we all know something in high concentration somewhere will go to somewhere else with lower concentration.” 

Maggie started laughing but kept her contact with Alex. “Nerd.” The latter was just glad that she got her friend to be happy again and laughed along. As the laughter died down, Maggie seemed to have leaned in a little bit closer. “You are ridiculous, you know.” She whispered, still with her deep-dimpled smile.

Alex could feel her breath on her lips and had a hard time focusing on anything but that. “Yeah, is it obvious that I just made this up?” She stared into Maggie’s deep brown eyes and felt herself drowning in them. She came to the conclusion that she would happily let that happen.

“Yeah, but I think it’s working.”

Alex could have sworn that Maggie was leaning in even more. She slowly closed her eyes and felt her lips part, anticipating the moment they would touch Maggie’s…but just as she felt lips brushing against her own, something hard hit the left side of her face, sending her flying a little ways back. She clutched at her eye as her vision went a little blurry from tears that sprung up.

“What the fuck is this?” She heard but couldn’t quite make out who the voice was coming from. "Is that the bartender?!?!"

“Daphna, calm down. It isn’t what it looks like.” Maggie’s voice was pleading, and Alex could see her trying to hold her back from getting more hits in as her vision cleared up.

“Not what it looks like? Are you fucking joking?” The redhead yelled even louder, and all Alex could think of was how she didn't even realize that Maggie’s girlfriend came home, or even heard the door opening, too lost in the other woman.

She finally came to her senses. “Hey, no don’t take it out on her. This was my fault. I’m leaving now.” Alex raised her hands up in a defensive pose and walked to grab her jacket, backpack and boots.

“Yeah, and stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, you bitch.” Daphna yelled back, yanking her arm out of Maggie’s grasp and following Alex to the door. “I don’t want to see you near her ever again! You hear me?!?!”

The door was slammed behind Alex as she walked out, touching the bruise that was already forming around her eye.

‘I come home early to surprise you, and this is what I find?’ She heard from outside the dorm room.

Alex ran down to the first floor and got in her car. She didn’t let the tears fall until she pulled out of the parking lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I referenced Sanvers' second kiss scene and if you guys watch Atypical, there's a little sneak of that.
> 
> I do speak French, but if you don't then:  
> Nul ne peut être condamné à la peine de mort --> No one can be sentenced to the death penalty.
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR HURTING ALEX.


	7. A Little More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex deals with what happened basically. Bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I haven't written anything since last year! I'm so sorry about that. 
> 
> In all honesty, sorry for dying on you guys for like 2 months. Hopefully I won't do that again, I've just been busy with applying to Uni and whatnot. I've said this before, but I'll say it again: I WILL finish this series no matter what. 
> 
> Besides that, thank you so much for sticking around and still reading, my two readers. I hope this year is the year where great things happen to y'all.

“Go away, Kara.” Alex groaned for what seemed like the millionth time. The ice pack on her eye had gone warm minutes ago as she just lay on her couch, eyes closed, listening to the white noise that was her television playing a nature documentary about marsupials.

The knocking persisted, and Alex was afraid that her door would get pummeled through if it continued. “Alex, don’t make me break into this apartment.” Kara paused, thinking of another way to get her sister to open the door. “I brought donuts from the bakery down the street and sandwiches from your favourite food truck! Don’t make me eat them alone.” She took one of the pastries out and exaggerated her chewing. “Yummy! They are still so warm!”

The door swung open abruptly, and Alex reached her arm out to grab the bags of food, before she returned to her spot on the couch and started munching on her sandwich. Kara followed her sister and closed the door behind her. Alex made sure to sit on the left-most side of the couch so that Kara had to sit on her right.

“So why are you staying in on a Friday evening? Don’t you have a shift in like-“ Kara looked at her watch. “Thirty minutes ago? You almost never take a night off work! And Mike told me you called in sick.” Kara looked Alex up and down. “You don’t look very sick to me.” She turned to face Alex completely, crossing her legs in front of her. “Tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing’s going on. I didn’t feel like going in today and Mike owes me one.” She took a big bite of her sandwich, without looking at Kara. “This is so good, thank you. We should go to the food truck down on Hilton avenue, I heard their mac and cheeses are amaz-“

“Don’t try to change the subject. I know when you’re deflecting.” Kara cut her off and scooted closer. “Just tell me what’s going on for real, maybe I can help you!” She frowned in confusion when Alex kept facing straight ahead of her, only giving her side glances. “Hey! Look at me!” Kara grabbed Alex’s face and tried to make her sister turn her head.

“No, Kara! Stop! It seems way worse than it actually is.” She said once she saw the look of utter shock on the blonde’s face. “Please don’t freak out.” Alex gave her a pleading look. “It really is just a tiny bruise.” Kara seemed to have moved even closer and is now almost towering over Alex, her features getting even more serious. “I walked into a pole?” she tried one last time.

“Who did this to you?” Kara exhaled slowly and Alex had never seen her this angry before. “Alex, you better answer me this time.” She glared at her sister, fists clenched by her sides.

Alex felt those blue eyes pierce through her but persisted. “If I tell you, will you please not do anything about it? Promise me that.” She had her hands out in front of her palms out defensively.

“How can I just do nothing when someone hurt you! Look at that!” She pointed a finger at Alex’s eye, making the other girl flinch back. “You aren’t going to heal a black eye that quickly! Why would someone do that to you?”

Alex felt her heart clench at Kara’s concern and thought of the events of the previous night. “Please promise me though. Please. It doesn’t even hurt that bad.” Kara reached over and smoothed her finger through Alex’s eyebrow. Alex tried to conceal her wince, but Kara knew better.

The blonde sighed. “Fine, but I will glare at them whenever I see them and I will not be nice to them.” Kara sat back down and grabbed a donut. 

Alex relaxed a bit knowing that that wasn't a serious threat, and turned around to face her sister, too. “I got punched in the face by Maggie’s girlfriend.”

Kara frowned, then raised her eyebrow, slowing down her chew. “Why would she do that?”

“I may or may not have almost kissed her.” Alex looked at Kara sheepishly.

“Wait, why would you almost kiss Maggie’s girlfriend?” Kara asked confused.

“No not her, Maggie. I almost kissed Maggie and she walked in on us.” Alex scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed.

Kara stopped chewing and just stared at Alex. “Oh, my goodness, Alex! Wh-what, why? You- I- How-How’s Maggie? ” She didn’t really know what to say so she just gently rubbed at Alex’s arm.

“She’s-“ Alex looked up at the ceiling, tears unexpectedly forming in her eyes. “I don’t really know. I left after this happened.” She pointed at her eye. “She probably hates me right now.”

Kara pulled her sister into a hug. “Shh. It’s going to be alright.” She rubbed at her back as gentle sobs shook Alex’s body.

“I don’t think so, Kara. I really screwed things up this time.” Alex pulled back and sniffled. “I’m not even sure if she’ll ever go back to the bar again. And-and I totally stepped over the line this time.” Alex stuttered while a few tears spilled out. “I’ve never been more afraid of losing someone in my entire life, and it hurts like hell to think I might never see her again.” Kara tried her best to wipe all of her sister’s tears before they fell on to her shirt.

Kara held on to Alex’s hand and moved her thumb in a circle in her palm. “It’s going to be ok. You always figure everything out. You’ll figure this one out, too. I’m sure if Maggie even feels half of what you do for her, she’ll want to keep talking to you. You haven't lost her.” Kara gave Alex a reassuring smile, waiting for Alex to smile back. “Maybe, um, some space could do you guys some good anyway.” She added with a shrug.

“Danvers! Where the fuck are you? The bar isn’t-“ Lucy suddenly burst through the apartment door, but stopped short when she saw the Danvers’ sisters on the couch. Alex quickly wiped her eyes dry.

“What happened to your eye?” Lucy walked closer and grabbed Alex’s face, turning it over to examine the bruise. “Who did this?” Alex jerked out of Lucy’s grip and stood up to walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “Tell me right now, Alex.”

“It was no one.”

“Maggie’s girlfriend.”

Alex and Kara spoke at the same time, Alex glaring at Kara for revealing the truth.

“Why the fuck would Maggie’s girlfriend do this to you?” Lucy followed Alex to the kitchen. When Alex didn’t even speak or look at her, she understood what happened and got even angrier. “I literally told you this girl was bad news and look what happened! God, that must have hurt so much. Why don’t you ever listen to me?” Alex stayed silent while still looking at the ground. “You never-“

“Lucy, I think that’s enough.” Kara interrupted Lucy from her place still on the couch. She saw that Alex’s tears started falling again as Lucy kept berating her.

“No, Kara. She needs to hear this.” Lucy returned her attention to Alex. “I just knew you were going to get hurt if you kept being with her without acknowledging your feelings. Did I not tell you to stay away from her? Why are you so stubborn? Why d-“

“Lucy! Get off my case!” Alex yelled and finally looked up, slamming her glass on the counter. She didn’t even try to hide her tears anymore, she was just angry and frustrated. “You don’t get to choose who you fall in love with!” At this, Lucy’s expression softened, but Alex continues. “You think I can control how my heart feels like it’s beating out of my chest when she so much as smiles at me?” Alex was running out of breath as hiccups took over. She slumped back on the kitchen counter and covered her face with her hands. “I can’t control how I feel, Lucy.” She whispered as Lucy wrapped her arms around her friend, trying her best to sooth her.

“Hey, I’m sorry for being so harsh on you.” Lucy was running her hand up and down Alex’s back as her breathing evened out a little. “I just hate seeing you hurt when I knew this was coming.”

“You knew I was gonna get socked in the face?” Alex looked up with a small smile and sniffled.

“Well, not exactly that, but I knew it wouldn’t end too well for you if you didn’t slow down and consider taking care of yourself. Instead you were hurting yourself everyday you spent with a girl that you knew you couldn’t have.” Lucy pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped at Alex’s face.

Alex looked up and at that moment, was grateful to have Lucy and Kara by her side. She turned to her sister. “I-I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. You wanna invite Lena over? We can watch a movie together.” Kara perked up at the suggestion. “And nothing romantic, I’m really not in the mood today.”

Lucy brought Alex over to the couch and went back to the kitchen. “I’ll make hot chocolate.”

\----- 

“Someone’s finally back to work I see.” Mike walked into the bar while Alex was setting up for the night. “You know-,” He started talking, but stopped short when he saw Alex’s black eye. “Holy crap, Danvers, what the hell happened?” He moved behind the counter to get a closer look at her face.

Alex moved back a step. “Alright, back up, nothing bad.” Alex debated on straight up lying to him but settled on omission instead. “I got in a fight with someone. That’s it. No more questions.” She turned around and went back to cleaning the counter.

“Whatever you say. Would hate to see the other guy.” Mike went to the staff room to put his stuff away.

Alex snorted, then finished up the cleaning, getting the liquor out and ready from the cabinets. She then inspected the glasses and finally looked up when she heard the front door open. “Sorry dude, bar’s not o-“ She stopped talking and her eyes widened when she realized who had walked in.

“Hey Danvers.” Maggie walked up to the bar and sat on a stool with a shy smile. Alex was in complete shock at seeing Maggie in person right in front of her after she believed she had screwed everything up. When Alex didn’t speak, Maggie reached out to touch around her eye gently. “I- um-I just came to say that I am so sorry for what happened. I really didn’t think she’d come back home early.” When Alex moved slowly out of her touch, Maggie pulled her hand away. “That's not-I mean, I don’t- are you ok? Besides the obvious black eye.”

That seemed to finally get Alex’s focus back. “Yeah, yeah, why wouldn’t I be.” She furrowed her brow. “I’m just- Why are you here? I mean, I thought you couldn’t see me anymore. W-why _would _you want to see me again?” Alex’s vulnerability showed most in that last part and Maggie’s heart almost broke.__

__

__Maggie pulled her gloves off as it seemed they would talk for a while. “You’re important to me, Danvers. We- the last time I saw you-” Maggie paused as they both thought about that awful night. “Well, I didn’t want it to be the last time I saw you.” She smiled sheepishly and a small dent appeared in her cheek._ _

__

__Alex felt relief and let go of the breath she didn’t know she was holding and smiled back. “What about Daphna?”_ _

__

__“She’s in class right now. Um- so she doesn’t know I’m here.” Maggie sighed and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. “Look, she’ll come around someday. We can just forget about what happened last Thursday. Let’s talk about something else.” Maggie had this pleading look in her eyes._ _

__

__Even though it hurt that what Maggie said basically confirmed that what happened meant nothing to her, Alex nodded. “Yeah, sure. How did your test go?”_ _

__

__“Oh!” Alex smiled when suddenly Maggie’s face perked up. She just had to smile every time Maggie did. “I totally aced it! I’m actually gonna pass the class!” Maggie’s happiness was contagious, and Alex couldn’t stop herself from smiling. Maggie suddenly surged forward and hugged Alex. “Thank you so much! I honestly could not have done it without you! Who knew your tutoring wasn’t terrible?”_ _

__

__“Hey! Didn’t I tell you at the beginning that I would help you pass the class?” The hug was awkward because of the counter between them, but Alex missed the contact as soon as Maggie pulled back. As Maggie sat back down in her stool, Alex immediately noticed it. Because Maggie stretched her arms out to wrap them around Alex, her sleeves had pulled up, revealing a huge blistered red area covering the expanse of her inner left forearm._ _

__

__“Oh my God, Maggie, what happened to your arm?” Alex furrowed her brow, horrified at how immense the injury looked._ _

__

__Maggie attempted to pull down her sleeve and smooth it out, but she couldn’t really hide it from Alex anymore. “It must be a rash or something.” Maggie scratched lightly at her arm._ _

__

__“You know I’m literally studying to become a doctor. I know a second-degree burn when I see one. How did this happen?” Alex moved out from behind the bar and walked up to Maggie, grabbing her arm and rolling the sleeve back up._ _

__

__Maggie wanted to pull her arm back but decided to let Alex inspect it. “It’s actually funny that I worried about your black eye and now you’re worried about a stupid little burn when none of them are that serious wounds.” Maggie chuckled._ _

__

__“Maggie, a second-degree burn compared to a black eye is serious! If it was any bigger, you could have needed to go to the hospital.” Alex looked at the other girl like she was insane. “Now tell me what happened!”_ _

__

__“Ok, fine, I just didn’t want you to worry.” Alex let go of her arm and waited for her answer. “I was boiling water in a pot for pasta and I accidentally poured half of it on my arm. See? Nothing bad.” Maggie smiled at Alex sheepishly. “Don’t worry, I treated it right away. Put some ointment on it.” Maggie put her hand on Alex’s bicep and squeezed. “It’ll be fine.” She honestly found it endearing how much Alex worried and cared._ _

__

__“How are you so clumsy?” Alex chuckled. “Next time you injure yourself, you know you got an almost-doctor friend here.”_ _

__

__“Oh, really?” Maggie laughed. “Not sure who you’re talking about.” Alex rolled her eyes at her with a smile and she pulled out her phone to look at the time. “Daphna’s almost done class. I should go.” She moved to get off the stool._ _

__

__“Oh, yeah, you should probably go. Don’t leave her waiting.” Alex managed pretty well to mask the hurt with a smile._ _

__

__“I’ll see you around, Danvers.” There was a pause before Maggie moved foreword to hug Alex one more time. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before letting go._ _

__

__She walked towards the door and-“Wait!” Maggie turned around at Alex’s voice. They stared at each other for a split second before Alex spoke, “I-I’m glad you came.”_ _

__

__Maggie smiled her dimpled smile one last time before leaving the bar and Alex hoped that Maggie meant it when she said they’ll see each other again._ _

__

__She turned around to finish setting up for the night when she saw Maggie’s pair of gloves sitting on the counter._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments?


	8. Guns Blazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what to say besides the fact that tension is rising!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this updates a little short, but I wanted to get something out there. Have fun with this one. Also, Alex's thoughts were supposed to be in italics, but the command doesn't work for me for some reason so bold it is.

It was 1am when Alex turned around from behind the bar to check that Maggie’s gloves were still sitting on the back counter where she put them. **Should I go to her dorm after my shift to return them?** She thought. **No. It’ll be too late by then. There’s no way she’ll still be up.** She moved to place clean glasses back on their racks. **But maybe that’s a good thing. That’ll mean that her girlfriend is also sleeping so I don’t risk running into her.** She placed the last martini glass in its place. **Actually, Maggie might still be up studying. I should use returning these gloves as an excuse to see her again. But does she even want to see me again?** She was really lost in thought now, staring into space. **But do I wanna risk her girlfriend opening the door instead of her? Why can’t-**

********

____

********

“Hey! Alex! Snap out of it. I can’t handle all these people on my own. So, stop daydreaming and start making drinks.” Mike’s yelling interrupted Alex’s train of thought so she decided to just think about it after the shift ended.

********

____

********

\-----

********

____

********

__It was around 3am when Alex and her co-worker were finally able to clean everything up and lock the bar for the rest of the night. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and put her coat hood on as a gust of cold wind passed through the campus. She waved Mike goodbye as she held out Maggie’s gloves in front of her, contemplating on if or when she’ll return them. She thought about all the possibilities returning the gloves could offer like earlier in the night, but the fear of getting punched in the face again kept her hesitant. She pulled her wrist up and looked at the time: just past 3am. **I could pass by their dorm room and leave the gloves in front of their door. Maggie’s gonna need her gloves back in this chilly winter. They won’t even know I was there.** She thought. **I don’t risk anything.** It was a good enough plan. **I’ll just find another excuse to see Maggie again.** She thought about it for a little longer, then headed on over to the dorm rooms.__

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___\-----_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Alex stomped her boots a couple of time on the carpet at the entrance of the dorm room building to get some snow off and sighed as the door closed behind her, locking the cold out. After getting off the elevator and onto Maggie’s floor, she walked over to her room to place the gloves in front of it under the mat. As she stood up to walk away and text Maggie about her gloves, she heard some voices coming from inside the room. She couldn’t help but listen in on the conversation a little. She realized that both residents of the apartment were still up and decided that she didn’t want to risk getting caught. She was about to hurry away when one thing caught her attention._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___\-----_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Maggie just got home from visiting Alex when she realized she’d forgotten something._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“Crap, I left my gloves.” She sighed as she took her coat off and walked over to the fridge to grab a cucumber. _Guess I’ll just have to go see Alex again. _She thought about the bartender while smiling and walked over to the couch, turning the TV on and switching through the Netflix suggestions. She munched on her cucumber as the first episode played.___ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___She fell asleep on the couch during the 4th episode of her show because it was getting really late. She didn’t know how long she slept for or what time it was, but she was abruptly woken up by the door loudly swinging open. In walked Daphna, her coat hood covered in snow. Maggie looked over at the clock on the wall with bleary eyes and noted that it was quarter to three in the morning. Daphna threw her backpack onto the ground and headed over to the couch. Maggie watched her pull her coat off and subconsciously started rubbing at her left forearm._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“Hi baby.” She leaned down to peck Maggie on the lips and sat next to her. “Watcha watchin’?”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“Well, I _was_ watching this new show my friend recommended to me.” Maggie yawned. “But then I fell asleep. Why did you get back so late?”___

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“I had to finish a last-minute project with a friend that’s due tomorrow.” Daphna settled on the couch and lifted her feet up onto the coffee table._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Maggie nodded, then turned to face the television, even though it wasn’t the episode she was watching before; she knew she wouldn’t be paying attention anyway. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, letting the show play. After a few minutes, it was getting a little awkward, so Daphna looked over at Maggie who kept staring straight at the television. She finally noticed that Maggie was still rubbing at her arm. “Hey, how’s your arm doing?” She furrowed her brow in concern. She scooted over to her and started rolling Maggie’s sleeve up._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Maggie jumped a little at the interruption and tensed up at the mention of her injury. She stopped the movement of her hand. “It’s been better.” Maggie hesitated, then gave Daphna a small smile. “I think the ointment you put on afterwards really helped.” She gasped when her girlfriend touched near a sensitive part of the wound and bit her lip to not make a sound. “You really don’t need to worry. It wasn’t as bad as when it happened.” Maggie took a deep breath. “The scar won’t be too bad either.”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“Yeah, you’ll heal. You’ve always healed. This one is no different.” Daphna gave Maggie a smile then leaned down to kiss her arm._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___\-----_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___**What is that supposed to mean?** Alex thought while still standing in front of their door. **“This one is no different.”** She thought about the last sentence she heard come from the room and repeated it over again. **Definitely Daphna’s voice. They were definitely talking about Maggie’s arm because they mentioned healing.** Alex shuddered as she remembered the image of the burn mark on Maggie’s skin. She thought of how large the scar will be. How painful it must have been to endure that. How insane Maggie is for just brushing it off like it was nothing. **But what does she mean by that last sentence? Does Maggie burn herself often?** Alex shook her head and mentally slapped herself at the stupid idea. **Or maybe she lied to me again when she said she accidentally poured boiling water on herself.** Alex recalled the interaction she had this evening with Maggie in the bar, how Maggie was clearly lying when she said it was a rash. **She did lie the first time I asked her about it. That is no rash. Why didn’t she tell me the truth from the beginning?** She couldn’t help but feel that something was wrong for some reason. **If it’s not boiling water, then how else did she get that wound? There’s no way. Maggie wouldn’t have lied to me about that.** Alex was almost starting to pace in the entrance of the room, her eyebrows furrowed. **Or maybe she just lied about the accidental part.**___

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___\-----_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Maggie was about to pull her arm away and tell Daphna that it was fine when suddenly there was a knock at the door._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“Who the hell is at our door at 3 in the morning?” Daphna lifted her head up and grunted, annoyance clear in her voice._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Maggie didn’t know what to tell her because she didn’t know either, so she started getting up to go see._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“No, you wait here. Let me check.” Daphna stopped her and got up, walking towards their door. “Maybe it’s my project partner. If it’s some stranger, I’ll tell them to fuck off.” She looked through the peep hole and saw an empty hallway. “What the hell?”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“What’s wrong?” Maggie questioned from her place on the couch. “Who is it?”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“I don’t see anyone. You also heard a knock, right?” Daphna checked the peep hole again. “Were you expecting someone?” Maggie shook her head no and just then another knock resonated from the door. “Alright, if someone’s playing a dumb prank on us at this hour, they’re going to get it.” Then Daphna ripped the door open._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___She was about to go off on whomever it was knocking at their door when suddenly she felt a hard surface hit the side of her nose. She lost her balance and fell to the ground clutching her now bleeding nose. “What the fuck!”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Maggie jumped up the moment she saw Daphna fly to the ground. “Who-“ Then she saw Alex walk in, the most angry she’s ever seen her. “Alex?!”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“What the fuck do you-“ Daphna tried to stand up and yell at the intruder, but Alex silenced her with another hard punch to the face. Daphna fell back down, her face throbbing with pain. Alex stayed silent and started advancing towards her again, but then-_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“Alex! Stop! That’s enough!” Maggie ran to where Alex was leaning over Daphna and tried to grab her arm, but Alex tore herself away and grabbed at Daphna’s shirt collar. She pulled the other girl up and pushed her into the nearest wall._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“How fucking dare you.” Alex gritted out, breathing heavily through her mouth. Maggie was still trying to get Alex to stop, but Alex was tuned in entirely on the girl she pinned to the wall. Anger was clouding her judgement and she slammed Daphna into the wall again when she didn’t say anything. “Answer me now or so help me you won’t be able to go out in public when I pummel your face in!” Alex was absolutely seething._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“I don’t- know what you’re talking about.” Daphna choked out, one hand still on her nose and the other trying to free her shirt from Alex’s grip. “But I do know that you should let go of me before you regret it, you bitch.”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“Don’t play with me. I know what you did. How dare you even lay a single finger on Maggie.” Alex only saw red at this point, thinking about how Daphna was the one that hurt Maggie so much and left a scar on her arm forever. The images of that happening only fueled Alex’s rage. “You still don’t know what were talking about?! Do I need to jog your memory?!” Alex threw Daphna back on the ground, waiting for an answer. Maggie at this point was shocked, paralyzed by the escalation of the night’s events. She never expected Alex to burst into her dorm in the middle of the night, much less her knowing the truth about her injury._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Daphna spat some blood out of her mouth from the bleeding coming from her nose and to everyone’s surprise, started laughing. “Oh, that’s what you’re talking about.” She wiped her hands on her now ruined shirt._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“What’s so funny?!” Alex was getting impatient and Daphna’s amused attitude was not helping her case. “You think it’s funny? Hurting someone like you did?!” Alex stalked towards the girl on the ground again._ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___“What I find funny is that what I did to her?” She leveled her with a glare and wiped her nose again. “She deserved it.” Daphna laughed again, hideously as her teeth were stained red. “I told her to not talk to you anymore and I had to make sure she remembered. She never fucking learns.”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___After hearing Daphna confirm her suspicions and blame the whole thing on Maggie, Alex completely lost it. She yelled almost animalistically and jumped on Daphna, laying hit after hit on Daphna’s helpless form. “You sick bitch! How can you blame any of this on Maggie?!”_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___That seemed to snap Maggie out of her trance. With tears in her eyes, she reached to stop the fight again. “Alex, please stop! She’s not worth it.” Maggie tried to get between Alex and Daphna, but it was useless. “Please Alex, you need to stop now! You don’t know what she’s cap-“_ _ _

********

____

********

___ _

********

____

********

___Through her fury, Alex didn’t see it coming, but Maggie did. And right after hearing Maggie’s pained scream of her name, she felt herself flying to the ground, landing on her back. Immediately, she yelled at the pain she was experiencing. It was like the skin of her whole chest and torso area was being ripped off, like a thousand knives being driven into her skin. She’s never felt such hot excruciating pain before, like her body was on fire. Before she could pass out from the pain, the last thing she saw was Maggie running towards her and Daphna’s two hands pointed at her before falling limp by her body. In the center of both of Daphna's palms was a circle of red, scorched skin._ _ _

********

____

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you guys, but this chapter satisfied my need for Daphna to get a good beating. Lemme know what ya'll think. This story might be slowly coming to an end, but fear not I have the rest already planned out. I just hope it lives up to your standards.
> 
> I love reading your comments!
> 
> p.s. Should I bump the rating to mature because of all the swearing?

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think. I might not update regularly, but I will update. Criticism is welcome.


End file.
